User blog:MiKael/20XX Format with June 2011 as example.
Missing: summary, personnel credits In the month of June of 2011, Gaga travelled from the US to Germany for 2 days, half a day in the United Kingdom, 1 day in Italy, 3 days in France, 4 days in Canada and 10 days in Japan. She debuted a teal wig on June 6 that she wore various version through the month,. Also in June, Gaga wore a lot of Archive Versace after Donatella opened the archive for her. Her trip to Japan was the longest of the month as to prove to the world that Japan was safe again after the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. June 4 On monday morning, Gaga read some of her fans tweets about "Born This Way" that was released two weeks prior. :"Makes me happy reading ure tweets about listening to BornThisWay+having fun! I just wanted to write an album u would love #DreamsDoComeTrue" 9:57 AM via Twitter for BlackBerry® :"RT @pumapounce: @ladygaga BTW in the shower is the most liberating way to listen to that song! It forces me to love my body!!! So happy! :)"" 11:00 AM via Twitter for BlackBerry® In the evening, Gaga tweeted about her ideas for the name of the tour supporting "Born This Way. Her last tweet, included a picture of the dinner she was making for her best friend. :"Been obsessing all day about The Born This Way Ball. What is wrong with me. #obsessedwithlilmonsters #can'tlivewithoutastage #calltherapist" 3:43 PM via Twitter for BlackBerry® :"I'm not SURE yet but the title will be some mutation of The Born This Way Ball/ The "Third" Monsterball. Brain still vomiting, hold please." 4:38 PM via Twitter for BlackBerry® :"RT @esoclahciro: @ladygaga buying my 4th physical BTW copy now! It's 4 my chinese teacher! Cant wait 4 the Reborn this Way Monster Ball!" 4:46 PM via Twitter for BlackBerry® :"http://twitpic.com/5731o4 - Making dinner for my best friend. Killer Monster Food." 5:33 PM via Twitter for BlackBerry® June 6 In the morning, Gaga posted a cover of "The Edge of Glory" by Juliet Lloyd. :"wow, this is so awesome. choked up. my favorite song i think i've ever written. can't wait for you to see vid. http://tinyurl.com/3lbx9gz" 9:10 AM via web Manhattan Lady Gaga was spotted in Manhattan in the morning leaving a car to go to a undisclosed location. 6-4-11 Out in New York.jpg #Sunglasses by Chanel, outfit by ???, shoes by Ellie Gramercy Park Hotel Gaga tweeted a couple of hours before her appearance at the CFDA Fashion Awards: :"Getting ready with my sister for the CFDA Fashion Awards. Eyebrows burning with bleach. I should just friggin shave them. Amen, Fashion." 1:56 PM via Twitter for BlackBerry® As she left the hotel to go the Lincoln Center, Gaga signed autographs and took pictures with fans. Nicola Formichetti was seen with her. CFDA Fashion Awards :Main article: CFDA Fashion Awards Later in the evening, Gaga did the red carpet at Lincoln Center's Alice Tully Hall in New York, for the 2011 CFDA Awards. She was joined for the first time with her sister, Natali. During the night, Gaga received the Fashion Icon Award. She mentionned in her speech, a story about Anna Wintour (editor of Vogue). Also during the night, Gaga took some photographs with fans backstage. Gaga was photographed on the CFDA Press Room. {C} 11-06-06 CFDA Fashion Awards7.jpg GagaCFDA2.jpg GaGaCFDANatali.jpg GaGaCFDA1.jpg GaGaCFDASpeech.jpg 6-6-11 CFDA Press Room.jpg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo #Dress by Mugler, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, After-party at Standard Hotel Her dad was there among other friends. Patti LaBelle and Lady Gaga sang "Over the Rainbow" for Stan D'Arde. On her way back, Gaga took some pictures with fans. 6-7-11 Leaving Standard hotel.jpg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo #Suit and shoes by Mugler, headband (worn as thong) by Rodrigo Otazu June 7 Oprah Radio with Gayle King :Main article: Oprah Radio On tuesday, Gaga arrived wearing a "Born This Way" skirt near noon to the Sirius Studios in New York. She also signed a couple of autographs on her way in. Inside, Oprah Radio hosted a special one hour event from 1:00 to 2:00 pm ET with host Gayle King and a small intimate studio audience of listeners. During the interview, fans were able to call-in and ask question to Gaga. This was the second interview Gayle King did with Gaga. After the show, Gaga spent some time to sign autographs and take pictures with fans. 11-06-07 Leaving Sirius Satellite Radio Stations.jpg|1 11-06-07 The Gayle King Show.jpg|2 11-06-07 Going to studio New York.jpg|3 *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo #Sunglasses by Versace, dress by Haus of Gaga with Xzotic Ink (Natalie Lapelosa) #Coat by ???, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana #Coat by ???, legging and shoes by Mugler, sunglasses by Chanel Later that day, Gaga took a private plane to Germany. She wore the same outfit as when she left the Sirius Studios. June 8 Cologne Bonn Airport Lady Gaga came to Germany by plane using the Cologne Bonn Airport. Immediately after her arrival, she boarded a car toward the hotel. 6-8-11 Koln Airport.jpg Althoff Grandhotel Schloss Bensberg Lady Gaga was spotted checking in by the paparazzi wearing the same clothes as the airport. She did change her outfits when she went out later that day. Before going out, Gaga tweeted a picture of her outfit followed by this caption: "Scheiße, in Deutschland. Born This Way Pop Revolution. Deadly performance tomorrow on Next Top Model." This also marked the debut of her "love affair" with the Versacearchive that lasted for two months. The majority of the outfits she wore during that time were either made by Gianni Versace in 1992 to 1997 or custom outfits by Atelier Versace headed by Donatella. 11-06-08 Arriving Schloss Bensberg Hotel.jpg 6-8-11.jpg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo #Silk shirt by Versace, sunglasses by Dior, MMC studios :Main article: RTL II Gaga went to the MMC Studios in Cologne to shot a serie of TV ads that debuted on October 14, 2011. The project was produced by coconut media (Cologne) on behalf of the agency Leitwerk Medien (Munich) and RTL II. The ads were inspired by movie classics, such as Metropolis, Sin City, and 2046. In all station IDs, the superstar interacts with the new 3D logo of RTL II. Whether on a futuristic bike, with an UFO or in a hamster wheel, there is a basic theme to all of them: Lady Gaga electrifies the RTL II logo. It was the second time that Gaga collaborated with RTL II to create TV ads for the chanel. 6-8-11 RTLII 2011 Campaign 003.jpg|1 Versace Lady Gaga liebt RTL 2 - Trailer2.jpg 6-8-11 RTLII 2011 Campaign 004.jpg|2 6-8-11 RTLII 2011 Campaign 002.jpg 6-8-11 RTLII 2011 Campaign 001.jpg 6-8-11 RTLII 2011 Campaign 005.jpg 6-8-11 RTLII 2011 Campaign 006.jpg|3 *Personnel — Directed by Carsten Molis, hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo, choreography by Lauriann Gibson with Richard Jackson #Shirt by Versace, #Latex outfit by ??? #Gloves by Void of Course, shoes by Versace, skirt by Ryan Jordan, Althoff Grandhotel Schloss Bensberg : Main article: Volker Hinz Gaga came back later at her hotel to do a photoshoot with Volker Hinz. 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 001.jpg 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 002.jpg 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 003.jpg 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 004.jpg 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 005.jpg 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 006.jpg *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras *Gloves by Void of Course, shoes by Versace, skirt by Ryan Jordan, Jun 9 Althoff Grandhotel Schloss Bensberg In the morning, Gaga signed autographs and took pictures with the fans waiting outside her hotel as she left in a car. June9-J93ffrey.jpeg June9-J93ffrey-2.jpeg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo #Sunglasses by Chanel, Germany's Next Topmodel :Main article: Germany's Next Topmodel Gaga was one of the performer on the finale of 6th Germany's Next Topmodel. The show was live. {C}Before her performance, Gaga took some photographs with fans wearing her first outfit for the show. {C} 6-9-11 Arriving at Germany's Next Top Model 001.jpg Gagagerman0.jpg Gagagerman01.jpg Gagagerman1.jpg GagaKlum.jpg 6-9-11 Germany's Next Top Model.jpg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo #Custom black outfit and dress by LeVer Couture, Althoff Grandhotel Schloss Bensberg Gaga went back to her hotel after her performance on Germany's Next Topmodel. She did a serie of interviews for German media in a hotel room. A radio interview for 1Live with Zeller Jan-Christian and a magazine interview with Patricia Driese for Bild and a TV interview with Constanze Rick for Prominent! (VOX). She also did an interview with Nicole Feybert of VIP.de. Vox+BildDeutschland.jpg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo #Dress by Versace June 10 *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo, nails by ??? Paul O'Grady Live (ITV) In the morning/evening, Gaga traveled from Germany to the United Kingdom to record her second appearance on Paul O'Grady Live. {C} 6-10-11 Arriving at ITV Studios.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady 2.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady 4.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady 5.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady 6.jpg You and i.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady Interview.jpg Born this way.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady Interview 2.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady 1.jpg Hair.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady 3.jpg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo #Hat by Atsuko Kudo ("Alejandra hat", S/S 2011), outfit by Louis Vuitton, Gaga by Gaultier, Slam Photography Before the night, Gaga traveled to France from the UK. She went to the "House of Gaultier" where Jean Paul Gaultier and his team create his design. He did a visit of the building before the doing the interview. Later on, the two did a photoshoot with Slam {C} Gagagaultier3.5.jpg Gagagaultier5.jpg Gagagaultier.png 6-10-11 Gaga by Gaultier.jpg #Outfit by Jean Paul Gaultier June 11 *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport (Summary needed: include that she left France) 6-11-11 Arriving in Italy.jpg #Vest by Atsuko Kudo, St. Regis Rome (Summary needed: Spotted arriving and when she left) ArrivingRoma-2011.jpg 6-27-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg #Vest by Atsuko Kudo, #Outfit by Versace 18th Europride :Main article Europride (Summary needed) The Europride that year was in Rome. Gaga performed what? + summary of her speech. Gaga was spotted leaving the show. 6-11 Rome.jpg|1Before the show (???) Lady-gaga01.jpg|2 6-11-11 In Rome.jpg|3 6-11-11 Leaving Europride.jpg #Sunglasses by ???, bandeau top by Onzie ("Animal Turq") #Sunglasses by ???, top and dress by Versace #Sunglasses, top and dress by Versace Jun 13 in France *Hair, makeup Leaving the Park Hyatt Paris-Vendome GagaXFactor.jpg 6-13-11 Park Hyatt Hotel.jpg #Vest by Pedro Lourenço, nail-less latex gloves by Void of Course, Taratata, after the show 6-13-11 Taratata 1.jpg 6-13-11 France Taratata 1.jpg Jun13-Taratata.jpg Jun13-Taratata01.jpg 6-13-11 Out in Paris.jpg #Outfit by ?? Jun 14 in France *Hair, makeup The X-Factor Jun14-XFactor01.jpg Jun14-XFactor02.jpg 6-14-11 Leaving X-Factor.jpg #Outfit by ??? Jun 15 in France *Hair , makeup Le Grand Journal 6-15-11 Arriving at Canal Studios.jpg 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 1.jpg 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 2.jpg 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 3.jpg 110515 Le Grand Journal-LaBoîteÀQuestions.jpg #Jacket "Spring 2011" by Louis Vuitton Little Monsters Video Awards, returning to the Park Hyatt Paris-Vendome Jun15-LittleMonsterAwards.jpg 6-15-11 Leaving LE Grand Journal.jpg 6-15-11 Returning to hotel in Paris.jpg June 16 *The music video for "The Edge of Glory" premiered on S''o You Think You Can Dance'' broadcasted on FOX. Paris – Le Bourget Airport to Toronto Pearson International Airport : Summary needed Gaga took a plane from France in Paris to Toronto in Canada. Jun16-BourgetAirport.jpg Jun16-TorontoAirport.jpg #Shoes by Christian Louboutin, Jun 18 in Toronto First rehearsal Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals02.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals03.jpg Second rehearsal 6-19-11 Arriving at MMVA'S.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals01.jpg June 19 MuchMusic Video Awards :Main article: 2011 MuchMusic Video Awards For the 2nd time, Lady Gaga performed at the MuchMusic Video Awards. She opened and closed the show with "The Edge of Glory" and "Born This Way" respectively. She won International Video of the Year (Artist) with "Judas". She won People's Choice: Favorite International Video with "Born This Way". After the show, she was seen in the press room. Jun19-MMVA-01.jpg|1 6-19-11 MMVA 1.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|2 Jun19-MMVA-Show02.jpg|3 Jun19-MMVA-02.jpg|4 Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg|5 Jun19-MMVA-04.jpg|6 6-19-11 MMVA 2.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|7 *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo, fashion direction by Nicola Formichetti, choreography by Laurieann Gibson, art direction by Marla Weinhoff, *Dancers — Asiel Hardison, Montana Efaw, Ian McKenzie, Michael Silas, Amanda Balen, Mark Kanemura, Victor Rojas, Molly d'Amour-Goslin *Band — Lanar Brantley (Bass), Brockett Parsons (Keyboard), George McCurdy (Drums), Kareem Devlin Byrne and Ricky Tillo (Guitars) #Custom outfit, boots, gloves by Atelier Versace, dancers skirt by Versace #Jacket, top, legging by Versace, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana #Dress by Versace, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana #Feather dress by Alexander McQueen #Jacket by Versace #Skirt by Versace, #Jacket, legging by Versace, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, Jun 20 in Toronto to catch her flight to Japan *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo Toronto Pearson International Airport She waved and took pictures with fans. {C} Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg #Outfit by ?? Jun 21 in Narita (day 1) *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo Narita International Airport Jun21-NaritaAirport.jpg *Sunglasses by Frame France, coat by (unknown), shoes by Christian Louboutin Jun 22 in Tokyo (day 2) *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo Shabu-Zen restaurant in Roppongi Jun22-Shabu Shabu.jpg #Outfit Jun 23 in Tokyo (day 3) *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo MTV Video Music Aid Japan Press Conference Jun23-MTV VMA Press.jpg Jun23-MTV VMA Japan Press.jpg 6-23-11 MTV VId Music Aid.jpg Jun23-MTVVMA-Press.jpg #B Necklace by Roggykei (2010), pants by Toga (Fall 2011), jewels by Chanel, Lady Gaga Japan Earthquake Relief Wristband Shopping at Candy in Sibuya and Harajuku Dog in Harajuku, Sushi Zanmai in Roppongi Gaga was seen at Candy (picture below) and at DOG for clothes that she wore the following days. She brought a studded jacket from DOG that she wore on June 25 before giving it back. It was then sold to a Japanese customers. She also when at Sushi Zanmain in Roppongi with her 6 dancers. Jun23-Shibuya&Harajuku.jpg 6-23-11 Sushi Zanmai in Roppongi 001.jpg #A Outfit by Fanny and Jessy (Spring Summer 2011 "Watch this Face") Jun 24 in Tokyo (day 4) Rehearsal Lady Gaga was rehearsing with her dancers when she got the news that New York legalized gay marriage. {C} 6-24-11.jpg Jun 25 in Tokyo (day 5) *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo, "manga" eyes makeup by Yuki Make MTV Video Music Aid Japan Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom01.jpg Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom02.jpg Jun25-MusicAid01.jpg 6-25-11 MTV Japan.jpg Jun25-MusicAid02.jpg 6-25-11 Japan VMA's.jpg #Custom outfit by Christian Dada Gonpachi restaurant in Nishi-Azabu Jun25-Gonpachi.jpg Jun 26 in Tokyo for her day off (day 6) *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo Bikram Yoga at the Ginza studio, Roppongi 1 Wan pet store in Roppongi Jun26-Japan.jpg Jun26-Japan01.jpg June 27 7th day in Tokyo. Tetsuko's Room (TV Asahi) 6-27-11 Tetsuko's Room 002.jpg 6-27-11 Tetsuko's Room 004.jpg Hello Kitty Version Tetsuko's Room.jpg 6-27-11 Tetsuko's Room 001.jpg 6-27-11 Tetsuko's Room 003.jpg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo #Sunglasses by (unknown), outfit by Saphir East, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, Tetsuko's Room version of Hello Kitty Mezamashi TV (Fuji TV) 6-28-11 Mezamashi TV 001.jpg 6-28-11 Mezamashi TV 002.jpg 6-28-11 Mezamashi TV 003.jpg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo #Sunglasses by Versace, gold outfit by ANREALAGE, earring by Chanel, Sunday Countdown Show Shu-ichi (Nihon TV) / Elle TV 6-28-11 Elle TV Japan.jpg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo Tokudane! (Fuji Television) 6-28-11 Tokudane 001.jpg 6-28-11 Tokudane 002.jpg 6-28-11 Tokudane 003.jpg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo *Interview by David Specter #Outfit by Phiz Jun 28 in Tokyo for a serie of interview (day 8) *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Missing one interview (5 in total) Sukkiri!! (Nihon TV) 6-28-11 Sukkiri 001.jpg 6-28-11 Sukkiri 002.jpg 6-28-11 Sukkiri 003.jpg 6-28-11 Sukkiri 004.jpg 6-28-11 Sukkiri 005.jpg *Interiew by Wentz, Terry and Kato *Hello Kitty designer, Yuko Yamaguchi gave Gaga a plush toy of herself Kittyfied. ZIP! (TV Oita) 6-28-11 ZIP.jpg *Interiew by Sekine Mari #Outfit News Watch 9 (NHK) Jun28-NHKJapan.jpg *Interiew by Kensuke Okoshi With fans 6-28-11 KDDI Company.jpg Akko ni Omakase! (TBS) 6-27-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg|1 6-28-11 Akko ni Omakase 001.jpg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo #Outfit by Hatra, sunglasses by Frame France Wide!Scramble (TV Asahi) 6-28-11 WideScramble 001.jpg 6-28-11 WideScramble 002.jpg 6-28-11 WideScramble 003.jpg *Interiew by David Specter Jun 29 SMAPxSMAP (Fuji TV) On her 9th day in Japan, Gaga recorded SMAPxSMAPa Japanese TV show hosted by boy band, SMAP. They recorded "The Edge of Glory", "Yoü and I" and "Born This Way" which was performed with Gaga's dancers and SMAP members. The show was put as special online content for owner of the "Born This Way" USB edition released in October of 2011. 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 4.jpg Jul11-SmapXSmap.jpg 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 1.jpg 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 2.jpg 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 3.jpg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo, fashion direction by Nicola Formichetti, choreography by Laurieann Gibson, art direction by Marla Weinhoff, #Dress by KTZ, jewellry by Versace, belt by Chanel, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, #Lycra outfit and mask by Baby Doll Tokyo, #Jacket by ???, skirt by ???, shoes by Ellie, June 30 Music Lovers (Nihon TV) For her final and 10th day in Japan, Gaga recorded her appearance on Music Lovers. 6-30-11 Music Lovers 2.png|1 Jun30-MusicLovers01.jpg|2 6-30-11 Music Lovers 1.jpg|3 6-30-11 Music Lovers Judas.jpg|4 Jun30-MusicLovers02.png|5 06-30-11 Music Lovers Signed CD.jpg *Personnel — Hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo, fashion direction by Nicola Formichetti, choreography by Laurieann Gibson, art direction by Marla Weinhoff, *Dancers — Asiel Hardison, Montana Efaw, Ian McKenzie, Michael Silas, Amanda Balen, Mark Kanemura, Victor Rojas, Molly d'Amour-Goslin *Band — Lanar Brantley (Bass), Brockett Parsons (Keyboard), George McCurdy (Drums), Kareem Devlin Byrne and Ricky Tillo (Guitars) #Hat by ???, studded bra and pantie by ??? #Custom headpiece by Balmung, top by Izuka Emi #Coat by ??? #Gaga & dancers custom outfits by Zana Bayne #Jacket by ??? Category:Blog posts